


Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Winter Soldier incident, Bucky Barnes is left alone without a clue of who he is or what to do. All he has left to remember is a girl who is just as lost in the world as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic in english. If you notice a grammar mistake, please, communicate.

I was a normal girl until... One year ago, maybe? I can't really remember, time seems to pass differently in this dimension. My normal life involved reading books and comic books, watching TV shows and sleeping. Now, here I am, in a parallel universe looking for what I assumed to be a fictional character. By the way, my name is (R/N). I was taken from my dimension by Hydra last year, as an experiment. Somehow that experiment went _kind of_ wrong and now I have superpowers, like telekinesis and reading people's memories. They took my memories because I refused to cooperate with their hideous plans, and I became a second Winter Soldier.

The thing is, my mind was still strong compared to Bucky's, whom had been damaged in every possible way that could be imagined. And that's why, when they said I had to attack Steve Rogers, I didn't, instead, I offered my help and fought against Hydra.

Now it's been four months and a half since we started looking for Bucky Barnes. He had vanished and that was getting in all of our nerves. But, well, he is the Winter Soldier after all, we had to expect that.

I don't know anything for sure, but if there is one thing that I'm certain about is that, in my world, this is all supposed to be a Marvel movie.

 

~*~

 

"(R/N), you can't come with us!" Sam stated again.

"Why? You don't trust me?" I asked.

"We've already been there and you know that is not the case here." Steve said. I had saved both of their lives countless times through the last months (and vice-versa), gaining their trust "You've almost been killed last night and now the best you can do is rest."

The elevator stopped at Steve's floor (now also mine) at the Avengers tower. Although the name was that, the only people that were almost always there were Tony, Bruce and Clint. Thor was, most of the time, with Jane Foster and Natasha always had some service to do. And well, there was Rogers and I.

"Yes, but I'm not dead yet and trying to find Bucky is way more worthy than resting."

Sam rolled his eyes, probably thinking why I had to be so fucking stubborn all the time.

"Look (R/N), I know you just want to help..." Rogers bit his lip and looked into my eyes. Damn, he was going to do the puppy face! "But you just got shot and almost killed, we just don't want that to happen again. I don't want to lose another friend."

"'Tis but a scratch, Captain!" There was not a most elegant way of surrendering than to quote Monty Python.

"You got fuckin' shot in the stomach!" Wilson threw his hands above the head, in a gesture that seemed like he was giving up on me.

"It's a quote from a movie, you silly. I'm not going to rant over a battle that I apparently already lost." A cheshire cat smile appeared on my face "Now, I'm going to sleep..." I turned to Steve and hugged him "Thank you for worrying about me. Really."

I headed for my bedroom, thinking about how nice a hot shower would be right now, and heard Sam complaining why Captain America was always the one to get the ladies. _Steve is just my friend, Wilson, no need to be jealous_ , I thought.

My room was the first door in the corridor, right after the broad living room. Behind the opened door there was a large bookshelf (full of fantasy books), two nightstands and a double bed. Everything was on its place: The curtains were closed, the pile of books beside my bed remained the same and the door that leaded to the closet was closed. The only thing that outstanded was the large frame figure of a person sitting on my bed, looking at one of my photo portraits, the one with Steve and me.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" I screamed, using my powers to make the person fly over the room and smack his head on the bookshelf.

"(R/N)..." He said. It was a man... and I knew his voice.

Steve rushed inside with Wilson, both of them panting and looking terrified that something awful could have happened to me.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, stepping forward.

"I'm alright. He didn't attack me." I said, lifting the invader's body in the air.

The guy murmured my name again, almost like a soft whisper.

"It's him." Steve said, and that made no sense for a moment, but then... I realized.

"Bucky."

Tears began to form in the corner of my eyes. It was him, the guy we had been looking for almost five months, The Winter Soldier, James Buchanan Barnes... Bucky. My knees weakened and I collapsed on the floor, eventually dropping Bucky in the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	2. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay, this week has been full of tests.  
> Hope you enjoy!

_Winter had returned (At least that is what I heard). I passed through_ _the corridors as quickly as I could. No one could know The Winter Soldier was my friend, if someone did, Hydra would probably put us both in separated rooms, they didn't want us to get emotional, afterall, we were only soldiers._

_"Winter! You are back!" I had never known his real name, so I called him Winter._

_"Holy shit, (R/N), I thought it was someone from Hydra." He was sitting in one of the beds, his bare chest covered with a bandage._

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."_

_I sat next to him, grabbing his large hands between mine. He look tired, like they had drained more life out of him._

_"Where were you?"_

_"In a mission. And then they froze me again." Winter answered "It's not working, you know, the wiping memory thing. And they noticed that."  
_

_"That's why you've been missing for two weeks?"_

_"Yes. They were seeing what was wrong with me, or the formula, I don't know..."  
_

_I sighed. Winter had changed so much the past months I was with him, I could barely tell that he was the guy who almost strangled me. Now we had been slowly recovering your memories, but it all seemed yet so blurred.  
_

_"I missed you." I murmured, looking at the sheets.  
_

_It was true, I had really missed him. His voice, smirks, sarcastic jokes and laugh. I had missed how the trained assassin looked adorable while sleeping, and how he would comfort me when I had a nightmare. And, of course, the small talks that often leaded to nowhere in particular. It was so strange how two people who were supposed to be bad could comfort each other so much.  
_

_He grabbed my chin and made me look at him, messy hair falling into his beautiful face._

_"I missed you too. A lot."_

_And then I kissed him._

 

_~*~_

 

 **Bucky**. That was the only thing I could think about when I woke up.

I had been dreaming with him again. With that moment that happened so long ago, still when I had no memories of who I was, and I could still feel how sweet his lips felt against mine.

"Thank God, you are awake!" I heard Bruce Banner's voice on the side of my bed.

"Banner? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, finding it unbelievable "Hm... Okay. Well, you started bleeding and passed out. And also almost killed Bucky."

"Holy shit!" Yeah, now I remembered "Where's he? Can I see him?"

"He's with Steve, in the living room."

I started getting up, but he cutted me off and tucked me into the bed again.

"I'll get him. You need to rest."

So I was not hallucinating, Bucky was really there the other night. And I almost killed him. _Great job, (R/N), you find the guy you've been looking for months and instead of hugging and saying 'Hey, how ya doing? We've been looking for you, where have you been?', you go full **Hulk smash mode** onto him. Congratulations! _ I thought.

Anxiety washed over me. _Is he going to be mad at me?_ Somehow I knew he wouldn't.

I heard footsteps through the corridor. Suddenly, he appeared in my door step. His hair was cut like it was in the 40's (I had seen some photos) and the beard that took over his face wasn't there anymore. He look concerned. I patted the bed, calling him silently to sit down next to me.

"What happened to all your hair?" I asked.

"Tony Stark happened. He said I looked like a lion, or something like that, I didn't pay much attention." Bucky bit his lower lip "Are you okay?"

"Yes. You? I mean, after I threw you on the wall..." I started saying but he cut me before finishing.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

An awkward silence filled the air, taking every possible space in the room. Not that we didn't have anything to say, but there were so many unsaid things, that couldn't be fitted in only one phrase. So we both prefered to remain silent, picking up the perfect words to say, because nothing, in that moment, could speak more loudly than the silence hovering between us.

He looked deeply into my eyes and I could feel all the loss and pain he had felt throughout those months.

"I missed you" Bucky finally spoke, and it was like the barrier between us both had been finally trespassed.

"Yeah, don't tell me. We have been looking for you for months." I breathed heavily, remembering everything me, Steve and Sam had been gone through to find him.

"I'm sorry I didn't come before. Everything seemed so surreal... I didn't even know what to do after Hydra fell."

A tear streamed down my cheeks.

"It's okay, Bucky."

"No, it isn't, I've worried you."

I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. A hiss came out of my lips, but I chose to ignore the pain in my stomach and hold him tight, hoping to never let go. A shiver came down my spine when he puts his metal arm around my waist, stroking my back underneath the shirt.

"I missed you too." I said quietly.

"I know." He kissed my forehead "Dr. Banner said you need to rest."

"Only if you stay with me."

"I will."


End file.
